Casualidades en Navidad
by anabella black
Summary: mi primer songfic....CASUALIDAD de miranda. es un RHr. Please! reviews! GO


Bueno, antes que nada MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! (aunq un poco tarde ya que es 26 :S)

Je je, y buen…

Este es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste.

La canción es "CASUALIDAD" DE MIRANDA

Escúchenla porque esta MUY buena! En especial la versión en vivo!

Espero q les guste y we nada… aquí va!

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Casualidades en navidad**

Caminando por las calles de Londres con aire despistado una castaña de mirada gacha y perdida, vestida visiblemente para una fiesta de gala recordaba un antiguo amor

_Busco mas que decir.  
Algo nuevo de mí.  
Algunas frases que conformen una historia  
que se grabe en tu memoria  
como te grabaste tu en mi._

"Hace ya tanto"- dijo por lo bajo mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Y era cierto, hacían ya 4 años desde que Hermione Granger se habia alejado de sus dos mejores amigos y lo que podría llamarse su segunda familia. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, para olvidar…

_Tu presencia, ya ves,  
condiciona mi actuar.  
Acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos,  
reprimiendo los abrazos  
que otras veces yo te di a ti._

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué después de cuatro años aun no logro olvidarte? ¿Por qué te encierras dentro mío de esa manera?"

Luego de decir esto y cambiando la expresión de su rostro para entrar en la casa de una de sus amigas de Hogwarts, quien ahora, a raíz de su trabajo juntas se habia convertido en casi su mejor amiga

"Parv! Lamento la tardanza, es que sabes? En esta época no se consiguen taxis"

"No hay problema Herms pasa, AH! Hay alguno de nuestros viejos amigos, creo que se alegraran de verte…"

Ella la miro extrañada – no! No podía ser- pensó la castaña, y aun en ese ensimismamiento sintio un par de brazos que la rodeaban

"Amiga!, no sabes cuanto te extrañe! Ven, los chicos estan por aquí."

-No! Ellos deben estar con los Weasley, no debo, NO PUEDO verlo ahora!- pensando esto clavo los pies para evitar ser arrastrada entre la gente con la esperanza de perderse para que no la vieran

"Vamos Herms! Es que no quieres verlos?" insistió la menor de los Weasley "Harry, por aquí! Mira quien llego!" continuo la colorada

Al sentir los brazos del moreno no pudo mas que responder al abrazo que este le brindaba, casi su hermano, el niño que vivió, Harry Potter!, otra vez cerca suyo, o si q lo necesitaba, y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Inevitablemente, RONALD WEASLEY debía estar allí.

Poco después de que este pensamiento cruzara su mente y mientras intercambiaba un "Feliz Navidad" con los recientemente reencontrados amigos algo, no sabía que la invito a desviar su mirada a la escalera, y ahí estaba, el colorado que ya habia olvidado, su mejor amigo, si claro

Sin notarlo ya estaban uno frente al otro, "Herms…" fue lo único que pudo susurrar Ron antes de rodearla con sus estructurales brazos, y ahí nomás, ella volvió a llorar…

_PREFERIRIA SER UN POCO MAS  
POCO MAS DURO PARA SOPORTAR  
TENER QUE VERTE ASI COMO SI NADA.  
DESPUES DE HABERTE DICHO  
QUE YA TE HE OLVIDADO,  
QUE ERES PARTE DE UN PASADO  
AL CUAL NO QUIERO RECURRIR  
NUNCA MAS._

"Ron…" respondió ella al saludo de la misma forma antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso, que duro toda una noche…

_Sin embargo  
te veo y me provocas  
ganas de escaparme ahora contigo  
y estar juntos una vez mas.  
Llévame esta noche como antes  
olvidémonos por hoy  
de lo que ayer nos separó._

El tiempo paro, cuando un viejo amor se volvió a reunir, SOLO por navidad…

_  
Puedes ver que lo que estas pidiendo  
es exacta la cosa que yo quiero hacer.  
Puede ser que este encuentro casual_

_nos lleve a dormir juntos por última vez.  
El reloj se detiene   
cuando tus palabras me alcanzan  
entonces mis pies se levantan  
no me cuido y me ilusionaré otra vez..._

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Bueno ahí va, LES GUSTO????

Y a mis lectores, si perdieron 5 minutos en leer lo que sale de mi cabesita, por favor, dejen su opinión, buena o mala, pues todo sirve para mejorar no?

Muchisimas gracias!

GO!

Anabella Black!


End file.
